deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kira4real
Chapters Please excuse me for that. The only chapter titles I renamed I did so because I thought it made more sense that way, or because there was an incorrect translation. I realize what I did with the pictures, and that was because each chapter is given chapter artwork at the beginning. I know that you were supposed to be in charge of the chapters, but I thought that meant writing the text. I also assumed I was still free to make edits. Sorry about that. It won't happen again. Mikazuki (talk) 22:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem, all is forgiven :-) - Kira4real (talk) 22:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories we need to have a talk on chat about if we even want them on the wiki. However if we do agree to keep them then they should have their own category. Get on chat when ever you can :) - Kira4real (talk) 01:01, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Manga Navigation Sure, no problem ^_^ But do you want it by volumes or something else? Mai Is Me (talk) 18:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you fit all the Chapters and volumes in one template? That may be good. - Kira4real (talk) 19:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) you are awesome i got to be serious ! :P22:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC)ithat you see i have one last chance and ill be blocked from death note and i am new so i dont know the rules i have mentioned that you should be lucky because lots of people want to chat with me and i choose you i am famous but my mom told me that i have to be 12 to get an wikia and i just turned 12 and i got one but the thing i need help is im almost getting blocked and i dont really want to thats what i need i need more time not getting block . Death Note Wiki classification Hi, I just noticed that Death Note Wiki is classified as a "video game" by Wikia, as shown by this image. It should be "entertainment", as Death Note is a manga/anime series. I think you can change this by using . Aassdddai talk 10:01, October 11, 2012 (UTC) well thanks for pointing that out, don't worry I know how to contact the Wikia staff. I'll get right on it :) - Kira4real (talk) 10:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rights I am an active user and I would like revert doubtful information and vandalism. So may I have rollback rights? 16:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Very I guess you are a good candidate, but please report everything you revert to me after you do it, and name the user of the doubtful edit - Kira4real (talk) 22:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Where I've been Sorry, and I'm actually quite happy to be an admin. As for my lacking in edits, I tend to be obsessed with one thing for a while (e.g. an anime, a manga, a video game, a wiki, etc.) and get stuck on it for a while. I'm also easily distracted by shiny objects. I'll get to work on the templates right away. I guess I was somewhat hesitant to be straightforward and say that I'm still unclear as to what kind of timeline template you want, seeing as I don't see the issue with the current one. As for the second template you'd like me to make, I'm afraid I don't recall what was asked for. What kind of template did you request? I'll get to them both ASAP once I have time and understand just what it is you'd like. Mikazuki (talk) 17:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I simply just want you to make a template that can be inserted into all the pages that are tagged under the 'events' category. Theres not a lot of pages tagged there now but there will be in the future. It will contain all the relavant aspects of the event like who was involved, start time/date and end time/date of event, outcome of event etc. I know you can do a good job :) - Kira4real (talk) 08:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) This may interest you That was great mave, I really liked it. Looking forward to Evaneglion 3.0 :D - Kira4real (talk) 02:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) if you just have this wiki then can you add links for other sites if it is linked to the subject of the particulare subject in the wiki or just upload the videos,music,animations,art ect.? -stillalive We have done stuff like that on the Myths page, however I think you should tell us all the things your planning on linking to first - Kira4real (talk) 06:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Looking For Second Opinion I'm thinking of adding a section that says something like "alternative names" for the Human and Shinigami Templates, but just wanted to get an extra opinion. What do you think? It might be helpful; we won't have to keep putting things like "Touta Matsuda (松田 桃太, Matsuda Tōta) (romanized as “Tota Matsuda” in the Japanese manga)" down. Keep it short. StillAlive (talk) 20:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) alternative names in the templates? Yeah I think that will be okay to add - Kira4real (talk) 02:48, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yotsuba chapter You're in charge of the chapters, right? I was going through them and noticed that the kanji for "Yotsuba" on the Yotsuba (chapter) page is different from the kanji listed for it on the List of Death Note Chapters page. Since I only have understanding of phoenetic Japanese and therefore have no clue which would be correct, just wanted to point that out, in case something is wrong. StillAlive (talk) 21:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure about, I think it may be okay to leave it as it is for now. Keep me updated of anything you learn - Kira4real (talk) 02:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Top Ten Anime I posted this on the Death Note Wiki facebook timeline, but nobody responded so I decided to leave a message to you. Wikia is voting for the top ten anime! Please vote for Death Note as it is one of the nominees! You can vote for it on the poll that is located below the current Top Ten Anime. Also, please share this get other fans of Death Note to vote for it too. http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Ten_Anime#Poll 10:13, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I posted it on the facebook now, lets see if we win :) - Kira4real (talk) 11:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Template idea Hey, I was browsing online looking for Misa Amane's voice actor in the Taiwanese dub (found it!), and noticed that on the Wiki where I found the actress's name in pinyin, they had a seperate template for voice actors. Here's a link to the page I am refering to. There is a section for voice actors. I could make something like this instead of having those extra sections for the character template. It would make the template a lot less complicated and a lot shorter. What's your opinion on the matter? StillAlive (talk) 19:55, February 11, 2013 (UTC) My opinion is that it's not a good idea, I kind of prefered mars' idea to make the VA section collapsable - Kira4real (talk) 02:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, just letting you know that I'm having a lot of trouble logging into skype. Google chrome has also crashed repeatedly over the last few days, and I'm having some difficulty making edits to the wiki today (buttons aren't appearing, editor isn't loading fully, etc). :( I'm not sure what the problem is, but hopefully it'll get better soon. MarleneZ.Talk 21:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC)